empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Serenia Lake
The Serenia Lake is a casual talkplay made by the administration group "Team Ancient". As such, there is no definite plot. Participants #User:Josh the Hedgehog #User:DARKEST PART OF THE STORM #User:VenomTheEchidna Script DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: hey lets start anew VenomTheEchidna: Sure. Josh the Hedgehog: Sure. Lol Everburn: (massaging Aeravelia) VenomTheEchidna: Awkward. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: AVR Everburn= Hero; Dark Chronicles Everburn= Evil VenomTheEchidna: IK Josh the Hedgehog: Incoming wave of... VenomTheEchidna: IK Josh the Hedgehog: Of IK. VenomTheEchidna: Just an awkward moment to enter a character. Josh the Hedgehog: Dax, practice entrances. Needs more doge poise. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: right >//////< VenomTheEchidna: Wait, what are we doing now. Who's going first? Are we restarting, or continuing onward? DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: Josh you first. Josh the Hedgehog: Restarted, needs more doge poise. VenomTheEchidna: We're restarting. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: k Few minutes later... DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: new tp guys? Josh the Hedgehog: Da net... Yeah. VenomTheEchidna: Fine. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: who wants to start? Josh the Hedgehog: Me. I need to show more doge poise. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: kk Josh the Hedgehog: Hmmm... Beside the Serenia Lake of Avalaera, Joshua sat down on the rock, gazing at the still waters. He turned to see two creatures walking toward him. ???: Need my assistance? "And who thou art might be?" ???: Joashua, it's me. VenomTheEchidna: lol "Joashua", that made me chuckle Josh the Hedgehog: Typo. VenomTheEchidna: ik ik Josh the Hedgehog: Honestly, that was weird lol VenomTheEchidna: obviously DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: mOH BAKA VenomTheEchidna: moh Josh the Hedgehog: hom; needs more doge pulse "I think I know you. You must be..." Josh the Hedgehog: Dead lol Darkstorm: Yo. VenomTheEchidna: Yes, his name is Yo. Josh the Hedgehog: (roflmao) I literally laughed legit back there. VenomTheEchidna: Shoko is the other creature, am I correct? Just assuming. Josh the Hedgehog: Yep. Darkstorm: It's been a while, Joshua. Shoko steps out. "Darkstorm, are you really Yo?" Darkstorm: No, it's modern slang on Terra. Shoko: Yes. Joshua cracked. Dameon: (yips) "Thanks, Drak'Viruni." VenomTheEchidna: (suddenly) oops "Now I know who is Yo." Josh the Hedgehog: No shat mel roflmao Dameon pounces on Joshua. "Whoa!" Joshua was startled, causing him to be immersed in the lake. Darkstorm: (Chuckles and helps him out) Dameon: (has a fish in his mouth) Shoko: (sweats in slight embarrassment) "Sorry about that, Joshua. He can get a little... overwhelming, at times." "No worries." Darkstorm: he gets the strength from his mom She laughs softly. "I see." Shoko: (pulling Dameon out of the waters) He spits the fish out of his mouth. She attempts to dry him off. A golden lance flew toward them at high speeds and impaled the fish with stunning accuracy. "Whoa," Joshua interjected. Shoko: (jumps, holding onto a tree branch) "Huh?!" Dameon cries and falls into the water again. Darkstorm gets his son and growls at the thrower. A petite girl with green hair tied into pigtails glared at Dameon. "How dare you pounce on my brother like that?!" Darkstorm: (Roars) You will not hurt my son! Josh the Hedgehog: Test... "Severina?" Joshua wondered. Shoko: "Hmph." VenomTheEchidna: Dang.. Dameon: (crying still) Darkstorm: sh sh sh sh sh it's okay, Dameon. Shoko: "Hmph. Either way, she leaves me no choice." (grabs her spear) Darkstorm: Na'ok, Shoko. I will not wage war with Joshua. Shoko: (hesitant) "...Very well." Darkstorm: Thank you dear. (Feeds Dameon) Severina grumbles. "You have no right to pounce on my brother, only me!" Joshua's face flushes. He gulps, hearing her words. "T-this girl..." Darkstorm: You have no right to threaten my son. Shoko: "He's a child; he doesn't know any better." "Enough!" Joshua shouted. Darkstorm:(Bows head) Dameon whines Shoko crosses her arms, sighing. "Seves, he's far too young to know that. Please understand the kid." Darkstorm: (Hands Dameon to Shoko) Severina looked down on the ground. "Okay, big bro," she said. "Young one, I'm sorry for the commotion." Dameon hides in his mother's arms. Shoko: "Heh. It's alright, Dameon..." He peeks out, licking Severina's finger. Severina giggled. "He's nice~" Darkstorm: Wait for it. "What is it?" she asked. Dameon pounced on her, wagging his tail. "Oh!" Severina was startled. She rubs Dameon's back in comfort. Shoko: "Saw it coming." Darkstorm: Again, your strength. To be continued... Category:Talkplays